


All Star Phone Call

by Trystyian



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystyian/pseuds/Trystyian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter makes the All Star Team and heads to Minnesota leaving his favorite teammate behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Star Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when I get bored. Its not finished and I have no drive now to finish it. I am hoping that if enough people want me to I will finish it.

"Hmm what?"  Michael answered the phone his nap interrupted the ringtone gave away who was at the other end.

"Sleeping really?"  Hunter was laughing at his teammate.

"It's only ten and yeah I was awake until three."  Laughter is heard from the man on the other end.  "What?"

"Getting old?"  It was Michael's turn to laugh. 

"Only because of you."  The line went quiet.  "Something wrong?"

"You're not here." 

"You haven't even been gone twenty-four hours." 

"I know, but you belong here."

"You do, not me."  The last two months were proof in his mind.

"Naah they don't know what they are missing."  The smile was heard through the phone.

Michael is laughing hard.  "But you do?"  He was still smiling as he asked.

"Of course." 

Hunter hears a knock on his hotel room door.  "One sec."  The phone is tossed on the bed but left open.  "Who the fuck is bothering me at this hour?"  Annoyed he doesn't even look to see who it is before throwing the door open. 

Micheal is standing there an evil smile on his tanned features.

"You shit. You get to Minnesota by magic?" Hunter grabs his hand and pulls him into the room locking the door behind him.

"No I left two hours after you did.  I just didn't tell anyone.  I know but I know you.  Four days would about kill you."

"Yes it would."  Hunter could not believe this.  Here he had planned out the days and what he would be keeping himself busy with because he would be missing his teammate.  Sure it had all been a surprise in December but when he finally met the man there was something about him.

"Did you eat?"

"Nope."  Michael went over to the phone and ordered room service.  The fact it was for two would faze no one since it was common to bring your wife along.  No one needed to know that 'wife' to Hunter was his new teammate.

"Make yourself at home.  I know you won't stay too long but at least for awhile?" 

"Is she here?"

"Yeah but she's out with the girls."

"So we have a few hours at least?"  This was the hardest part in their minds.  Time and alone time.  No one suspected anything just yet and the teammates intended to keep it that way.

"Yeah but how the hell did you sneak away?"

"I wanted to be here, I just didn't say why.  So she knows I am here but not why."  Room service showed up and Hunter answered the door signing and tipping accordingly before closing the door and locking it.

"You, you."  Hunter was grinning as he looked at what was on the cart that he brought into the sitting room where Michael had made himself comfortable on the couch a grin on his face as he looked at Hunter as he strolled in. 

"What?"  He was anything but innocent.

"Like you are part psychic.  You always know what I want."  Hunter fell into the couch right next to Michael, the thing was not big enough but neither minded the closeness.  Instead of reaching for the plates on the cart, Hunter finally did what he had wanted to do since he had opened the door.  He wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and kissed him for a long time.  Michael was not surprised by his actions and kissed him back his fingers in Hunter's curly blonde hair.

The door handle rattling made Hunter jump off the couch and Michael bolt for the bathroom since he really was not supposed to be around.  Hunter's face was more than annoyance until his girlfriend walked in to where he was sitting, he was hoping she would not notice that everything on the cart was for two.  Michael had made it to the bathroom easily so she never noticed his presence.

"Early lunch?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing."  She falls into the couch next to him wondering why the cologne she smells in the air doesn't match her boyfriend's but she doesn't say anything since its not another woman's perfume.  Hunter wants to disappear, this was not happening.  Michael had gone through the trouble and expense of being here, Hunter wanted whatever time he could steal with him.  She reaches for the salad on the cart and starts eating.

"I thought you were having lunch with the group?"

"I was going to but I wanted to be with you."  Michael is sitting on the counter in the small bathroom cringing.  It would figure that the scheduling wouldn't work.  Hunter looked at her and smiled. 

"That is sweet of you."  Hunter picked up the other salad plate the annoyed emotions running through him.  He and Michael got so little time together, it was pissing him off.  Lexi leaned in and kissed him lightly after he had started on the salad which he was grateful for.  Michael and his damn cinnamon gum always left a lingering taste in his mouth.  Hunter really didn't mind but Lexi might notice. 

Lexi sat quietly eating, "what are you going to do today?" 

"I don't know."  Hunter was hiding his annoyance.  "Maybe go for a run or something later."

"Mister I cannot be reigned in, this doesn't surprise me at all.  That will be boring I imagine since no one else is here."

"Yeah but not much I can do about that."

"I know."  Setting the empty plate on the cart she looks at the turkey sandwich and wonders why they both are not the same but she doesn't say anything, Hunter's eating habits are a little bizarre so she expects anything.  "So is this for me or you?"  There was another one on the cart but it was roast beef.

"Whichever one you want."  Hunter was cringing in his mind since Michael had ordered what he wanted for himself.  Lexi steals her own boyfriend's sandwich much to his relief and leans over to kiss him again. 

"Thank you.  We should just hang out in here for awhile."  Hunter cringed as he started eating Michael's sandwich, it wasn't that he minded but the man was probably starving since Hunter had woken him up and he had appeared at the door so quickly.  There was a knock on the door and Hunter looked at Lexi and she shook her head not knowing.  He opened the door and two of the wives were standing there.

"Is she coming shopping with us?"  Hunter was grinning in his mind.

"Honey its for you."

"Oh."  Lexi rose and went to the door.  Hunter sat back on the couch hoping this was going to work out.

Lexi came back in.  "I am going to eat and go."  Hunter had to hide the relief that wanted to appear on his face.  He had only eaten half of the sandwich.  Lexi leaned over and kissed him for a long time.  "We can make up for this tonight?"

"Yes we can."  Hunter had no problem with this as Michael knew that nights were not an option for either of them normally.  Lexi finished her lunch quickly and went into the bedroom but came back a few minutes later changed and ready to go.  She bent down and kissed Hunter again.  "I'll see you later sweetheart." 

"Have fun."

"I will."

As soon as the door was closed Hunter jumped off the couch and opened the bathroom door.  Michael was sitting cross legged on the counter his back to the mirror slumped to the right side asleep.  Hunter could only laugh but he wasn't loud.  Knowing that the man had probably not slept on the plane Hunter wanted to just let him be but this was their time.  Leaning forward he kissed him awake a grin on his face.

"Old man."

"Screw you."

"Damn right except its my turn to screw you."  Michael laughed stretching his legs out to wrap them around Hunter's waist.    His eyes were still asleep but he was looking at Hunter with the reason he was here in them. 

"Well are you just going to stand there and look at me?"  Michael yawned and strecthed his arms over his head before resting them on Hunter's shoulders.

"I could do that you know."  Hunter pecked Micheal's lips lightly before turning out of the embrace he was in.  "Hmm right here so you don't have to move."  Michael grinned and was pulling towels from the rack he could reach easily as he let Hunter go.  Neither was ever unprepared.  Kicking his shoes to the floor was all he did to undress himself the bright white towels on the sterile counter underneath him.  Being an expensive hotel the counter was stone so it did not notice the weight. 

Hunter returned a grin on his face as he studied his teammate.  He closed the door, the woman could return at anytime but that was part of the rush the two men shared in these moments.  Michael's thick fingers were already at the few pieces of clothing Hunter wore.  Just shorts, t-shirt and his underwear.  He had not bothered with shoes since he had never meant to leave the room that day until dinner.  "Patience."

"Mmmhmm."  Michael was kissing hard as his fingers easily moved over the other man's formed body.  Each had his own strength, Hunter was the even one in Michael's eyes.  Hunter's hands found Michael's neck and the kisses grew as he worked his way down Michael's neck.  The man had not shaved for the last three days and Hunter was grinning as he kissed the tan skin beneath his lips greedily.

 

 


End file.
